


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by AshVarnei



Series: Tumblr Pepperony Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Ghosts, Christmas Magic, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas songs, Drunk Tony, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Family, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Ghosts, Ice Skating, Jealous Tony, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Pepper Feels, Pepper's parents - Freeform, Pepperony Advent Calendar, Pre-Relationship, Rating May Change, Rhodey and Happy fail at matchmaking, Romance, Santa Claus - Freeform, Snow, Teenage AU, Tony Feels, Tony does slightly better at presents since the rabbit fiasco, Tragedy, Wedding Fluff, captain america is a good houseguest, christmas baby, pepperony child, tags will be updated each day, tony aces monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshVarnei/pseuds/AshVarnei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepperony Advent Calendar 2014. Mix of drabbles and oneshots, using prompts from tumblr.</p><p>25th December - A christmas wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Operation: Christmas

Pepper watched from the house as Happy drove Tony away for a carefully scheduled meeting at SI.

Almost instantaneously, a mass text was sent out to a secretly hired team of  ~~elves~~ decorators, and  ~~sledges~~ vans assembled in front of the house as they set to work.

It was done within the hour, and Pepper left before Tony got home, satisfied.

Because Pepper had been working for Tony for five years now and not once had she seen him celebrate Christmas. He went to all the parties sure, and came back drunker than ever. Pepper was sure he didn't remember any of those parties the next morning.

And there were always gifts – from Obadiah, herself even, Board members, investors and suck-ups. Never personal. 

For all his merry-making, Tony was never cheerful at Christmas.

He deserved better. Pepper was going to change that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Yeah, Obie, I'm dealing with it... No, I don't. … No. … Pretty much. … It's not tha--

– _What the actual fuck?_ ”

Tony last comment was made as he stepped into the living room of his house and found himself almost blinded by twinkling and glitter and red and green and silver and gold and _was that fake snow?_

A ginormous christmas tree, wreathed in tinsel and covered in candy canes and baubles, stood in one corner. There were fairy lights _everywhere_ and stockings over the fire listing Tony, Jarvis, Dummy and You; and there was goddamn tinkly christmas music playing from _somewhere_.

“I'm in hell,” he groaned, staring around at his home in disbelief. “I died and I'm in hell.” Why, why was this in his house? What had he done to deserve this?

“Mute the goddamn music, J,” he muttered, setting about with the task of returning his living room to it's previous calm condition.

Just as Tony tore down the first stocking, something prodded him in the back. Hard. He cursed and wheeled around, coming face to face with Dummy. Who, despite the lack of a face, was very clearly glaring at him. And was also wearing an elf hat, a santa hat clutched in his claw. “What do you want, you overgrown turkey baster?”

The robot prodded him again, and then let the hat fall to the floor as he dragged Tony away from the beginnings of his destructive rampage.

“I believe Dummy is attempting to communicate that he will not allow you to remove the decorations,” Jarvis put in helpfully.

“Oh for... Why do people care so much about some pagan festival?” Tony grumbled, struggling with a strand of tinsel.

“Bah, humbug, and all that, sir?”

Tony glared and then rolled his eyes. “Yeah, exactly,” he muttered. “I don't do Christmas,” he growled, and moved to unplug the fairy lights.

Dummy rolled in front of him stubbornly and Tony let out a sigh of frustration. “I swear, I will send you to the North Pole--”

“I don't believe Miss Potts would appreciate it if you undid all her hard work, either,” Jarvis interrupted.

Tony froze. “Pepper did this?” he asked in a strange voice.

“Yes sir.”

Pepper had done this. For him. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had done anything so personal for him at Christmas. A lump formed in his throat and he turned away.

“Fine. Fine! Keep it,” he said, as soon as he trusted himself to speak.

Dummy chirruped cheerfully and Tony rolled his eyes and headed for the workshop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Tony fell asleep later, Dummy rolled in silently and placed the santa hat carefully onto the prone engineer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pepper smiled to herself as she received a snapshot from Jarvis of Santa Stark and his two not so helpful elves. Tony was smiling, even if he was clearly trying to be annoyed.

Mission accomplished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she came into work the next day, there was a fifth stocking pinned with the others, 'Pepper' scrawled on it in Tony's unmistakeable handwriting.

Because in Tony's books, the only point to Christmas, was family. Something that he'd been missing for far too long.  


	2. 02 - White Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from shestillhashersoul on tumblr

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! It snowed again!”

Tony groaned at the thumping on his chest and covered his face with his arms, trying to ignore the small hands tugging at him.

“Mommy said you had to get up.”

Tony just groaned again and mumbled something to do with coffee. Little hands shoved at his chest again. “But Daddy! It's Christmas!”

Tony's half awake thought process came to a grinding halt before restarting with a jump. Christmas. He slowly lowered his arms to peek at his daughter.

“Huh. I guess it is.”

Ellie beamed at him before scrambling off the bed, pulling on his hand. “Come on!”

Tony followed her out, smiling slightly as she raced to the windows, staring out at the thick coating of snow, a few flakes still drifting down. Tony sidled up beside Pepper, curling an arm around her. “Merry Christmas, Pep,” he said, grinning, followed by an “Oh, god, I love you,” when she pressed a mug of coffee into his hands. She pulled him down to sit comfortably on the couch, snuggling into his chest. She glanced over at Ellie. “Are you going to come and open your presents, sweetheart?”

The magic word 'presents' had the five year old bounding over towards them, practically falling on the pile under the tree, giggling in excitement.

Tony smiled, pressed a kiss to Pepper's hair and settled back comfortably, letting the excitement whirl around him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, once they'd dressed and breakfasted and generally calmed down a bit, Tony hoisted Elie into his arms.

“Jarvis tells me there's a surprise waiting for you on the roof.”

Ellie looked at him dubiously. “Isn't there just snow?”

Tony shrugged. “You'll just have to come up and see.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ever since Ellie had been born, they'd spent Christmas in Malibu. When the snow had first fallen on New York a few weeks ago, Ellie had been mesmerized. Pepper had taken her ice skating in central park, and the bright smile on his daughter's face when she'd come home had melted Tony's heart completely.

He wanted to see that smile again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

And so naturally, he'd had a small ice rink constructed on the roof of the tower. Pepper had protested, rolled her eyes, and then set about purchasing a pretty, functional and safe pair of skates for the child. And booked official skating lessons at the local rink.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“No peeking,” Pepper reminded as she opened the door to the roof. The little girl made a noise of protest but kept her eyes closed obediently until Tony set her down on her feet. “Okay, now.”

Ellie opened her eyes, and they just kept growing wider as she took in what was in front of her. With the size of the roof, it wasn't exactly a very big ice rink, but it was here and there were a pair of baby blue skates propped up next to a painted wooden bench. “It's for me?” she said in an awestruck voice, staring up at her parents.

Tony grinned. “Well it's not for Dummy, that's for sure.”

Within minutes, Ellie was gliding and tumbling about on the ice, her laughter ringing through the cold air. “See, she loves it,” Tony said, a hint of smug pride colouring his voice.

Pepper leaned back into Tony's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “I never doubted you, honey.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “You were worried I'd let her fall off the roof,” he pointed out.

“I said, it needed to not be a possibility,” Pepper replied. She'd also said that _her own_ ice rink was probably overkill – but stopping Tony when he had an idea for a present was like trying to stop him breathing. At least he hadn't bought Ellie a menagerie of giant stuffed toys.

Tony jerked his head up as Ellie stumbled, and then relaxed as she righted herself. “I can't wait for Thor to arrive on his rainbow bridge and fall over on his ass.”

Pepper glanced at him. “In the same way you fell on your ass when you were 'testing it out'?” she asked archly.

Tony startled and then closed his eyes in irritation. “Jarvis.”

“You forbade me from mentioning the incident, sir, not from sending pictures,” the AI answered, not sounding at all apologetic. Pepper smiled innocently at him.

“It's a good look for you Tony.”

“You're lucky I love you,” Tony grumbled in return. Pepper smiled and turned to kiss him and he pulled her closer, deepening it. They stayed locked in their embrace until Ellie barrelled into their legs, startling them and almost forcing Tony onto his ass again.

They both looked down at her and she looked back with the exact same innocent look Pepper had displayed a moment ago. “Oops?”


	3. 03 - A Capsicle for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an anon prompt on tumblr

“Peeepppeerrrr!” Tony's gleeful call echoed through the penthouse and Pepper closed her eyes, placing her book aside. He sounded far, far too cheerful about something. That tone of voice rarely boded anything good.

Iron Man had been scheduled for an hour this morning at the children's hospital. The rest of Christmas would then be theirs to share in peace.

Pepper wasn't sure Tony always understood this particular concept of peace.

He appeared in the doorway a second later, grinning, and Pepper looked at him, waiting for whatever crazy idea was going to come out of his mouth now. But Tony simply bounced further into the room without explanation, and behind him trailed a bemused Captain America. Pepper's eyes widened.

As it happened, Steve was one of the Avengers she hadn't had the chance to meet yet. Bruce, of course, had spent enough time at the Tower recently, and Natasha she'd known long before that. Thor had landed on their roof not long after the London incident – practically giving Tony a heart attack – but Steve had mamanged to evade an introduction.

Tony bounded over to Pepper to kiss her. “Honey, this is Steve. Steve, Pepper.” Without giving either of them a chance to do more than look at each other, he launched into an explanation. “He bumped into me on the street. I mena, who even does that? These days? But he was wondering around the city like a crazy lost person. I wasn't just going to leave him out on the streets for christmas. I'm not that cruel. That's like locking your dog out in the snow. I didn't think you'd mind. I don't think he's going to 'disturb the peace'. That's his thing. Peace.”

Pepper wondered vaguely how much christmas candy Tony had consumed within his hour with the children. But he wasn't wrong. The Captain did have a resemblance to a lost puppy. Although in his case it was a look that _definitely_ suited him.

Steve rubbed the back if his neck. “He didn't give me much choice, I hope I'm not intruding...”

Tony opened his mouth; Pepper elbowed him in the side. “It's fine, Captain,” she said warmly, shaking her head slightly. “I'm sure you're a far less disruptive influence than he is.”

Steve tilted his head slightly. “That's not that difficult, ma'am.”

Pepper giggled. Tony, who had sent a half-hearted glare at Steve, glanced sideways at her suspiciously. Pepper never giggled like that.

“I could maybe help out with the cooking though,” Steve was offering, looking all wholesome American. “It's been a while since I did a Christmas dinner, but Ma always said--”

“Dummy normally helps just fine,” Tony interrupted, waving a hand dismissively. Pepper closed her eyes briefly an looked at Steve. “Your help will be very welcome,” she said fervently.

Tony pouted and brought Dummy in from the workshop anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony was banished from the kitchen – although he managed to creep back in fairly soon. For a while, Pepper and Steve worked in tandem – Steve, unlike certain billionaires, could follow instructions without feeling the need to add something disastrous.

And then of course came the fruitful moment where Dummy spilled milk all over Steve. Tony nearly bust a rib laughing, Dummy retreated to the corner, ashamed and chirping sadly, and Pepper made an exclamation of horror and leapt towards their guest – only to freeze as Steve merely sighed and pulled his shirt off.

Pepper stared as Steve grimaced at his wet shirt. Tony's laughter trailed off and he looked between them, eyebrows furrowing.

“I... I can have that washed and cleaned for you, Steve...?” Pepper managed to say eventually. Steve smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” Peper took the shirt form him, and Steve turned back to the eggs he had been whisking. Pepper didn't move until Tony nudged her, blatantly ogling.

Tony frowned and tugged Dummy from the kitchen in a bad mood.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner went off without a hitch after that, but Pepper was so clearly enamoured by the good Captain, who was pulling off his aw, shucks, I'm just a boy from Brooklyn routine. It was only an effort to be a good houseguest on Steve's part, but it was grating on Tony's nerves. And every time Cap's true sarcasm shone through in some witty comeback, mostly directed at Tony (who was definitely giving as good as he got, no doubt about that), Pepper giggled.

It was getting to the point that Tony wants to punch Steve every time they even looked at each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony beat them both hands down in the first game of Monopoly – Pepper may be CEO now but Tony grew up in the business world and he's a goddamn genius – but then they team up against him for the next game. They beat him, just about, but mostly because Tony kept getting distracted by Cap's gentlemanly manners or the smiles Pepper kept giving him. If it were any other day, he would storm off to the workshop until he felt better, but it's Christmas, and he owes Pepper too much to make a scene. Particularly after last year. Instead he simply got quieter and quieter as the afternoon stretched on. This was why he didn't normally do good deeds.

~*~*~*~*~*~

For once in her life, Pepper barely noticed Tony's declining mood. Growing up in America, it was impossible not to admire the nation's Captain. Having Phil as a friend had reawakened the fangirl inside her, even before the man himself had been found in the ice and fought beside her boyfriend. And Steve himself was charming and friendly and had a great sense of humour – and a body of dreams. Pepper would never dream of replacing Tony with him. Because Tony was Tony and she loved him. But somehow she couldn't prevent her girlish reactions to Steve.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, too late for Tony's liking, after declining a nightcap and more smiles and sincere thanks and gratitude, and other sentiments and platitudes that Tony wasn't really listening to, his patented Tony Stark smile fixed in place, Steve finally lifted his cap and waved goodbye.

Pepper let out a sigh, still smiling as the doors slid shut behind the supersoldier. Tony's smile dropped and his eyes narrowed. His blood pressure soaring, he stalked towards Pepper. She looked up at him, and an expression of confusion flitted across her face but she didn't get a chance to say anything as Tony pulled her into his arms, took her face in his hands, and caught her lips in a possessive, bruising kiss. Pepper clutched at his shoulders instinctively and Tony backed her into the wall. When Tony eventually pulled back, Pepper looked at him, almost dazed. “Mmm... Tony. What was that for?”

The look in her eyes made him smile victoriously. This was the woman he loved and no Captain was going to steal her away from him...

“What?”

Shit. He'd said that last bit out loud, hadn't he? Tony winced and took a step back. “Uh...”

“Why on earth would you think that?” Pepper exclaimed, confused, but even as she asked the question, the events of the day sped through her mind, and now she noticed Tony's expressions, the confusion followed by the grumpiness, followed by the silence.

And the look on Tony's face now, the uncertainty, the same expression she hadn't taken much notice of throughout the day... it tore at her heart. Tony Stark was never supposed to have that look on his face.

“Oh, baby.” She lifted a hand to his face, passing her fingers through his hair. “You are an idiot.” Tony's eyes narrowed slightly but Pepper continued. “Steve's lovely. But he's not the man I love.” She kissed him, soft and lingering. “I don't want anyone but you, Tony Stark.” She poked him in the side. “And there is no reason for you to get jealous. _You_ brought him home.”

Tony managed to look slightly shamefaced. “Yeah.” He ducked his head to kiss her again. “You'd get bored without me.”

Pepper smiled. “Too right I would.”

Tony grinned and brushed a kiss across her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Pepper.”

“Merry Christmas Tony.” Pepper touched his cheek, smiling. “And now...” She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and bit her lip, looking up at him. “Do you want to unwrap your real Christmas present, Mr Stark?”

“ _Fuck_ , Pepper...”


	4. 04 - better than the last

Last christmas had been hell.

Tony was determined that this Christmas would therefore go perfectly. It had to. He had a plan and he could not screw this up.

He stared at the ring on the desk in front of him, absolutely terrified.

~*~*~*~*~

They were cuddled together on the couch, the credits of _It's a Wonderful Life_ rolling to a close. Taking a deep breath, Tony kissed Pepper and sat up. “Let's go up to the roof,” he suggested. Pepper blinked, but Tony had grabbed her hand and was tugging her along before she could object.

She sighed and followed him. “Tony, why?”

Tony grinned enigmatically, nerves churning in his stomach. “I got another present for you.”

Pepper's eyes widened as they stepped out of the doors into the cool night air. Tony had turned the roof into a mini winter wonderland, with fairy lights and tiny, snow dusted fir trees, and a gentle jazzy christmas melody playing in the background.

“You... Tony. It's beautiful.”

Tony squeezed her hand and wandered to the edge. “Yeah.”

Pepper looked at him curiously. “Why did you...?”

He shrugged. “I wanted to do something special.” He let go of her hand, leaning on the wall and looking up at the stars. “It's nothing like Malibu, but its actually quite a nice view up here. Y'know, when there's not an alien wormhole taking up the sky,” Tony said with a wry grin that didn't betray any of his internal apprehension. Pepper smiled, and turned to stare out across the sea of lights. Even on Christmas Day Manhattan didn't slow down, and the bright twinkle of lights only served to make this rooftop feel more magical.

When she turned around, Tony was on bended knee, those brown eyes staring up at her as she gasped. She had not been expecting this. Their relationship was stable, happy, and while she'd dreamed, because what girl wouldn't, she'd never truly felt the need to take this step. Or expected Tony to take it.

But that didn't mean she didn't want it, and somehow this felt so perfect, so magical...

And then he started speaking, his voice thick with emotion. “I thought about this last year. Not before. Obviously. I was kinda... not... Yeah. But after it was just... never the right time. I want to do this _right._ And I _want_ the world to know that that's what I'm trying, I want everyone to know that we got together and if you fuck with one of us you fuck with both of us. I want it to be official so I can go up to that guy who ogles you at business dinners and tell him that _that's my wife._ I...” Tony swallowed thickly and met Pepper's eyes, his own full off fierce determination and sheer devotion. “Marry me?”

For a moment, Pepper just gazed at him. Tears had sprung into her eyes but she also had the strangest desire to laugh, because those words were so uniquely _Tony_. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. “I love you Tony.”

Tony blinked, and hesitated. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes. Yes, of course that's a yes.”

Tony's smile was so bright that it was almost blinding and Pepper would swear his eyes were glistening. He took her hand in his, sliding a gorgeous, delicate ring with a cluster of tiny, shining diamonds and sapphires and kissing her knuckles so reverently that it brought a lump to her throat. She tugged him to his feet and pulled him tight into her arms before she kissed him, soft and slow and desperate.

It felt like years before they finally pulled back to breathe, foreheads resting against each other. Tony smiled that small, content smile and his eyes slid shut. “I love you,” he breathed. “And I'm never letting go again. I promise.”

Pepper pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled. “That sounds fine to me.”

“Good Christmas present?” Tony murmured a second later.

Pepper sighed softly. “The best.”


	5. 05 - home for christmas

It's 1am and it's been christmas eve for an hour when Tony shakes Pepper awake. He'd actually been on his way to bed when he'd gotten the call.  
Iron Man has duties and no holiday can excuse him. Iron Man goes when he's needed and returns when the world is safe.  
He apologises quietly and kisses her softly, and then he's gone. Pepper watches through the window as Iron Man flies away, until the last trail has gone from the sky.  
She lies back in bed and tries to go back to sleep.  
Dreams of last Christmas haunt her slumber and she wakes as day breaks, wishing he was here with her.  
Plans awry, Pepper works instead. She's distracted, eyes on the clock, the window. Jarvis interrupts sometimes, little updates that tell her nothing.  
But he's still alive. He's fighting. He'll be home soon.

Then Jarvis tells her there's been a malfunction inside the suit. That he, the Jarvis here, in the Tower, can no longer connect with his counterpart in the suit.  
That means it's bad.

She blinks back tears and continues working diligently.  
Jarvis cancels the restaurant booking silently, prompts Pepper to eat something.

That night she lies in bed and stares at the ceiling. She waits and watches as the clock ticks down to midnight.  
“I'll be home for Christmas,” he'd said, and flown away.  
And the clock shows 00:00 but he's not home.  
She rolls over, stares out of the window at the inky sky.  
No flash of red and gold shoots past, no sound of thrusters echoing through the night.   


Pepper watches as the darkness fades and light drifts through the windows, a clear, bright blue sky above the cold snow down below.  
The snow's still undisturbed on the landing pad.

Almost mechanically she rises, washes, dresses, eats.  
She doesn't touch the cinnamon buns that lay waiting to be shared over cups of coffee and lazy smiles, a quiet happy morning that has slipped past them.

The presents are piled under the tree. But even Dummy and You ignore them as they trail in, clamouring around Pepper.  
It's a quiet comfort; it's not enough.  
There's no grin and smirk at finding them gathered together, waiting, no smart comment.

The turkey and the trimmings are cooked to perfection.  
But there's no triumphant hero's return, no last second quip. Nobody slides into the other seat at the table, a cracker in hand and a paper crown perched askew atop of dark hair.  
The food cools and dries on the counter, untouched.

Pepper curls up on the couch, but there's no christmas movie playing, no board game on the coffee table.  


The sky begins to darken once more, christmas lights doing little to brighten up the room.  
She changes into pyjamas but there's no eggnog, no stolen kisses and promises of more.  
She can't face the cold bed alone and she curls up on the couch. The only red and gold in the room is the blanket covering her.

Three hours of Christmas remain.

Snow begins to fall outside, but snow is no deterrent for Iron Man.

Two hours.

One hour, and Pepper allows herself to cry.  
No one comes in to dry her tears and kiss away her pain.

11:53 and Jarvis tells her there's a quinjet landing on the helipad. Pepper's eyes widen and she runs up to meet them.  
It's a dusty and fatigued and defeated team that emerge from the aircraft. None of them meet Pepper's eyes but it's not them she's looking for.  
And there's a limp body cradled in the demigod's arms, her Tony, her hero. He doesn't turn his head, a tired smile cracking his lips. His eyes don't flutter open, hiding the warm brown depths beneath.

Pepper screams.

He promised he'd be home for Christmas.

11:58

He's home.


	6. 06 - viscum album

Tony had only ever liked christmas for two reasons. One was family. Two was mistletoe.

For years, picking a girl up at a party had been made even easier with the presence of mistletoe. Twirling her under a sprig, looking up and spouting a cheesy line and charming grin had always done the trick perfectly. Or producing a piece from his pocket, hooking it over a girl's ear and kissing her soundly. He had hundreds of successful methods and mistletoe had always been the perfect tool.

Of course, all that had stopped after Afghanistan, and definitely after Pepper. But this year, when Pepper had dragged him into helping with the decorating (and refused to be distracted from the task, in spite of Tony's best efforts), he'd spied a sprig of the plant in the bottom of a box. He grinned craftily, an idea forming in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~

With Dummy's help, and Jarvis' decidedly _unhelpful_ comments, Tony had rigged the entire apartment with mistletoe. Practically every door frame, lampshade and bookshelf had a piece of the stuff fixed to it, and he'd even left some pieces dangling from the ceiling on wires.

He found Dummy an hour later, loitering around under a particularly large bunch. Tony sighed exasperatedly and sent the bot back to the workshop, after pressing his lips to his claw. God, he should never have let them watch WALL-E.

~*~*~*~*~

Tony then proceeded to rig up another piece of mistletoe just outside the elevator, which Jarvis could control and lower when Pepper stepped out. And for the rest of the afternoon Tony lounged by the doors, waiting.

When the elevator dinged, Tony turned with a gleeful grin, only to come face to face with Happy. Tony blinked, and Jarvis, _the little shit,_ helpfully lowered the mistletoe. The two men glanced up. “Well this is awkward,” Tony stated, suppressed irritation in his voice.

Happy was just staring at him, having already seen the veritable forest of mistletoe littering the rest of the room. He closed his eyes briefly, sending up a prayer for his friend's sanity, and backed away. “Yeah, I'm outta here...”

“Aw, Happy.” Tony grinned, allowing his amusement to seep through. “You know you love me really.”

“In your dreams, boss,” Happy shot back. Tony smirked and blew him a kiss as the elevator doors slid shut again.

Tony then glared for the benefit of his AI. “Jarvis. Tell me when Pepper, and Pepper _only_ is in the elevator,” he instructed, stalking out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~

Pepper finally returned an hour later and Tony was ready. Jarvis lowered the mistletoe again obediently, and Pepper looked up, rolling her eyes before facing Tony with a fond smile. “How romantic, Mr Stark,” she teased, and pulled him close, giving him a soft kiss.

When she made to walk through to the kitchen, Tony smiled, catching her and a whirling her around, before pointing upwards. “Oh, look.” Pepper raised an eyebrow, but let him kiss her again.

The pout he gave her when she only kissed him on the cheek the next time was adorable. Jarvis better have saved that, because that was going to be her new phone background.

“Really Tony?” was all she said by the tenth time in half an hour.

Tony just followed her around the penthouse with a grin. His plan was working.

Pepper watched him out of the corner of her eye, and scoped out the area for the next piece of mistletoe. She knew it would be futile to try and avoid the sprigs Tony had distributed seemingly _everywhere_. Instead she formed her own plan.

When Tony appeared behind her next, smirking, she simply smirked in return, and pushed him back against the wall before kissing him. Hard. Her hands delved into his hair and she smirked against his lips as he moaned, and deepened the kiss. She melted into him, leaving no space between their bodies as the kisses became wilder, more desperate. Tony lifted his arms to cling to her, just as Pepper pulled back.

“If you wanted something, Stark,” she murmured, as her hands stray downwards, “You only had to ask...”

 

 


	7. 07 - Mistletoe, take two

It was the Stark Industries annual Christmas party. Music and mince pies and the odd bit of drunk dancing. Compared to previous years of Tony's terrible antics, this party was reasonably calm and cheerful. Everyone was enjoying themselves. And Tony and Pepper were avoiding each other.

But not for long.

“Operation Mistletoe is a go,” a voice said, and a plan was put into action. Tony and Pepper were sent in the same direction, practically bumping into each other. Pepper started to apologise, Tony grinned, and Rhodey signalled.

The mistletoe lowered.

“Hey, look, mistletoe,” an intern from legal, who Happy had recruited, called out. Other people looked around, and within a few seconds, attention in the room was almost completely focused on the pair.

Tony and Pepper looked up, alarm in their eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

A year ago, Tony would have been gleeful, badgering to get a kiss out of Pepper, teasing mercilessly.

It spoke for how much had changed, when he visibly took a step back. “Uhhh...”

A blush was rising in Pepper's cheeks.

Tony was panicking internally. Okay, sure, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Pepper. But he was pretty sure that wasn't what _she_ would want. Especially in front of all these staring people. And last time he'd tried to kiss Pepper it had failed dismally and that had been in front of no one. But it was _mistletoe._ Dammit, what did he do...?

Pepper was watching the expressions that flitted across Tony's face with wide eyes. A tiny part of her did want to kiss him. Partly just to see the look on his face. Partly because of feelings that she _was not admitting_. But this was Tony Stark and she was not that girl. Internally, she debated how much of a scene she'd be making if she just ran away.

And then Tony was stepping closer and leaning in and Pepper froze, unsure whether she was going to push him away or lean in to meet him...

Except Tony's lips brushed against her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Pep,” he murmured, dark eyes filled with emotion as they met hers, before he pulled away completely.

Pepper smiled at him in relief. “Merry Christmas, Tony.” They didn't have to deal with their 'thing', whatever it was, today.

Tony grinned back and sidestepped her. Absently, he reached up to tear down the offending piece of mistletoe, before heading for the bar. He needed a drink.

~*~*~*~*~

On the other side of the room, Happy and Rhodey exchanged disappointed looks.

“I really thought that would work,” Rhodey mused.

Happy shook his head. “Stubborn idiots. They wanted to.”

“Yeah, they've 'wanted to' for ages now.” After all, that was why they were doing this. Pepper and Tony had been dancing around each other for far too long.

“Well,” Happy shrugged optimistically. “We better come up with a new plan then.”

“Yeah.” Rhodey sighed, disgruntled. “Next time I vote we lock them in a cupboard.”

 


	8. 08 - a much better present

“Jarvis, hack Pepper's phone for me.”

There was a pause. “Sir, I do not believe you should be invading Miss Potts' privacy like that.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I just want a number, you lout. Seriously, if I wanted to read Pepper's messages – which I don't – I would just _steal_ her phone.”

“Of course sir,” Jarvis replied, exasperation clear in his voice. “Which number would you like me to obtain?”

“Uh... Just throw them up on the screen, I don't know what she'll have it listed as...” Tony whizzed through the names that came up, fairly easily locating the one he wanted. “Now keep quiet,” he added to Jarvis, as he hit the call button.

Tony Stark was not the type of person to get anxious about calling someone. But this someone was Pepper's parents. He had the right to be nervy.

“Hello?” a male voice answered and Tony summoned the last ounces of his courage.

_He was Iron Man, goddammit._

“Mr Potts. Hi. My name's Tony Stark, you might have heard of me...”

There was a long pause at the other end, then, “What's happened to Virginia? Is she okay?”

“What?” Tony practically squawked, startled. “What. No. She's fine. Jeez. Why would you assume...”

“Well Mr Stark, you've been seeing our daughter for three years now and this is the first time we've spoken.”

Tony managed to feel vaguely chastised. “Point. Uh. Sorry?”

There was a huff of laughter on the other end. “Don't worry about it, Mr Stark. If it hadn't been splashed on the front page of every newspaper in the country, I'm sure we wouldn't even know about your relationship. Our daughter is not the most forthcoming about such things with us.”

Tony blinked and frowned, wondering for a second if that meant they were on bad terms. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. “Oh. Right.”

“So what were you calling about, Mr Stark?”

“Tony,” Tony corrected. “I was wondering if you'd like to spend Christmas in New York?”

“With you, you mean?”

“Yeah. This last year's been rather hellish, what with the whole terrorist thing and everything else, and I figured this would be a better present than last year...” He paused. “How would you feel about jumping out of a giant rabbit?”

“What?!”

He could practically feel Jarvis' disapproval. “Uh. Never mind.”

“Right. Hang on a second.” There was the sound of voices at the other end that Tony couldn't make out, and he fidgeted hopelessly as he waited. “We'd be delighted to, Tony.”

Tony grinned, enthusiasm returning. “Great!” he exclaimed, before launching into a dizzying explanation of his plans.

Jarvis kept note and nicely condensed it, sending it to the Potts as an email later.

~*~*~*~*~

To: Pepper, From Tony | come home Pep. I got a present for you.

To: Tony, From Pepper | If it's another stuffed animal you'll be on the couch.

To: Pepper, From Tony | Oops

To: Tony, From Pepper | You're dead, Stark.

To: Pepper, From Tony | I'm just kidding you. It's nothing like that. Promise

Pepper sighed. She fully expected to go home and find that Tony had wrapped himself up somehow and was waiting on their bed.

Not that she'd complain if that was the case.

Intrigued, she started packing up and headed home.

~*~*~*~*~

“Jarvis, where's Tony?” Pepper asked as she stepped into the penthouse, dropping her purse onto the bar. Jarvis didn't answer. Tony coughed lightly. Pepper looked up and froze. Her parents were sat on the couch.

“Mom? Dad? What on earth are you doing here?”

They exchanged glances as Tony turned away to hide his amusement. “Well that's a fine welcome,” her father answered.

“No, it's great... but, why?” Pepper looked so confused and Tony longed to go over to her and kiss the adorable expression off her face. But maybe not with her parents here.

“Your man decided you deserved a treat for Christmas,” her mom said with a smile.

Pepper diverted her attention to stare at her boyfriend. “Tony did? But...”

Tony hopped up, stepping closer to her. “Always the tone of surprise,” he grumbled, grinning. “I can do nice things. Exhibit A.” He waved a hand towards her parents.

Pepper finally seemed to relax. “This is the first I've seen, Mr Stark,” she teased, smirking as Tony pouted, and Pepper appeased him by pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Her parents exchanged glances. Whatever doubts they might have had about their daughter dating _Tony Stark_ had easily been extinguished. They'd never met anyone so well matched together.

~*~*~*~*~

What amazed Pepper the most was the fact that her parents and her boyfriend were getting along famously.

Tony was not an easy person to get along with, when he wasn't putting it on for the press. But her parents seemed to like his sarcastic, often inappropriate humour – though at least he was toning it down a bit.

And it wasn't easy for boys to get her parents approval. That was why she'd stopped bringing them home decades ago.

But the three of them were sat there, laughing, getting along like they'd known each other all their lives. It was almost disconcerting.

But Pepper's smile never quite left her face.

~*~*~*~*~

Tony curled around her with a smug smile much later that night. “Nailed it, right?”

“Mm. You certainly nailed something, alright,” Pepper murmured, blinking at him sleepily.

Tony huffed a laugh. “As much as I appreciate the ego boost, honey,” he kissed her neck, “Not exactly what I meant.”

Pepper looked at him. “What did you mean then?”

“Your present.” Tony nuzzled his nose into her hair.

Pepper smiled. It had been a shock of course, but this really had been the perfect Christmas. “Yeah, Tony.” She moved her hand to cup his face, stroking his cheek. “It was good.”

Tony smiled and closed his eyes, content. If Pepper was happy, he was happy. “I love you.”

Pepper couldn't help but kiss him again. “I know. You were quite... vocal about that five minutes ago.”

Tony groaned. “Minx.”

Pepper smirked and curled into his chest. “Sleep, Tony,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his collarbone and closing her eyes.

Tony watched her for a moment, smiling, before he pressed a kiss to her temple and did as he was told.

 

 


	9. 09 - christmas past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to chapter 5, so if you haven't read that, go read it. This won't make so much sense if you haven't!

Pepper wakes, as if from a dream, curled up on the couch. The christmas decorations are out again, a pile of presents under the tree. A bottle of wine rests on the coffee table, waiting.

Tony promised he'd be home for christmas. She just has to wait. 

There are tears slipping down her face but she brushes them away impatiently. Tony will keep his promise.

“Pepper.”

There. She looks up, stands in a rush, spinning on the spot to look for where his voice came from. For a moment she can't see him, and she frowns, tears brimming again...

“Pepper.”

She whirls around and she can see him standing there, hands stuffed in his pockets and wearing that half smile that she loves. There's a dead, haunted look around his eyes, but there's always something of that after a bad mission. 

She steps towards him, smile bright. “You kept your promise,” she murmurs, 

Tony tilts his head to the side, an almost nod. “I always do, don't I?” 

“Not always,” she teases, “but when it matters...” She reaches out to cup his cheek

and her hand falls through empty space.

Tony closes his eyes painfully.

Pepper stares at him. “Tony?”

_a cold limp body in Thor's arms, a funeral, a year, a whole year of desperation and coping and grieving and tears, everything's numb and everything hurts and it wasn't a dream, it wasn't just a dream_

Pepper backs away, an icy cold gripping her. “You're dead,” she whispers.

And Tony nods, dark eyes filled with emotion. “Yeah.”

Pepper stares for a moment longer and then she lets out a little gasp, falling back down onto the couch. Tears are overflowing again. “How...?”

He shrugs half heartedly. He couldn't explain it. Some things can't be put into words. “It's a christmas thing. I'm keeping my promise,” he says instead, softly, a hint of bitterness hidden in his voice. 

And Pepper's sobbing now, and reaching out and Tony can't stop himself stepping forward, but he can't make contact. He clenches his fists in frustration, stopping beside her. “Pepper, please. I can't...” He crouches down next to her and it's excruciating not to be able to pull her into his arms, to hold her close and kiss away the pain. He's here but it's not enough, it can't be enough. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Oh god, Pepper.”

And she looks up, vision blurred by tears. “You're gone. You left me. You died, Tony,” she whimpered.

“I know. _I know._ ” His voice is tortured and he closes his eyes in pain. “Pepper. Pepper listen. It's just tonight. It's just until the sun rises. That's all we've got.” He practically chokes on the last word. 

Pepper shakes her head. “Then what?”

“That's it. Then I'm gone. For good.” He takes a deep, shaky breath, and he sounds so scared that Pepper finally looks up at him properly. Now she sees the pain on her Tony's face, the heartrending emotion in his eyes. Out of instinct she reaches out to him, only to pull back at the last moment, both of them flinching.

“That's not long enough,” she breathes, sniffling a little.

Tony swallows thickly. “I know.”

Pepper takes a deep breath in an effort to pull herself together. She still can't stop the tears from stinging. “What... What is this? You- You're a ghost.”

Tony nods. “I'm not going to go all Jacob Marley on you, if that's what you're worried about,” he says, but his voice is too tired for the quip. “S'just me.”

Pepper nods, slowly, trying to process it all, take it in. “Ghosts are real?”

“Seems so,” Tony replies with a shrug. He's kneels down, his hand so close to hers, but she doesn't dare try to reach out and take it. “I don't- I can't explain it,” he adds, forestalling her next question. “But I'm here.”

“Yeah,” Pepper agrees, sadly. 

“You'll be okay, Pep,” Tony says, and there's desperation in his voice. “You will. You're strong.”

Pepper nods tearfully. “I don't want to be, Tony,” she whispers. “Not without you.” 

“Pepper...” Tony rubs at his eyes for a second. “Please.” He doesn't know what he's begging for, but he can't do this. He doesn't know how. 

“How long have we got?” Pepper asked tremulously. 

Tony glances at the clock. 11:47. “Seven and a bit hours.”

It's not enough. But Pepper takes a breath. “Talk to me.” She doesn't care what he talks about. She just wants him, she wants to hear his voice, if that's all she can get. 

Tony nods, a sad smile on his lips. He understands. 

~*~*~*~*~

And so for the rest of the hours of darkness, Tony sits talking. He even manages to make Pepper laugh once, and god but it's such a beautiful sound. They share smiles and whispered conversation and tears and stories, and Tony loses count of the number of times he says I love you. 

~*~*~*~*~

But the hours run into each other and Tony looks up as the sky begins to brighten in the east. Pepper notices, and she falls silent, doing her best to blink back her tears. 

“I'm sorry,” Tony says softly. “I never wanted it to be like this.” His pain is almost tangible but Pepper can't do anything for him, and that just makes it worse. 

“It's okay, Tony,” she chokes out and Tony smiles dimly, eyes fixed on her. He has minutes before the sun breaks the horizon. Taking a breath, he steps towards her again, reaching out, because _he has nothing left to lose now_ , and to his astonishment his fingers touch skin and they both freeze for an instant, but then Tony's pulling her tight into his arms, desperation in his every move and Pepper clings to him, hands. “I love you,” he murmurs, “I love you, I love you,” and then he's cupping her face and kissing her, soft and gentle and oh so desperate. And Pepper's hands are everywhere, touching him, pulling him closer, frantic to memorize this, trying to keep him here, with her...

But all too soon she loses her grip on him, and he's fading, looking more and more ghostlike every second. He steps back, stray tears spilling down his cheeks. “I love you,” he says and his voice echoes, distant. Pepper opens her mouth but she can't find the words. 

And then he's gone.

~*~*~*~*~

Christmas is over, and Pepper cries herself to sleep. 

 

 

 


	10. 10 - baby's first christmas

Today, waking at five am to his daughter's cries did not disgruntle Tony. He bounded through to her and scooped his daughter into his arms. “Hey, hey, shh.” He rocked her gently for a moment until she quieted down, padding downstairs to the kitchen.

“Today, Ellie, is a very special day. Today is Christmas. Your first christmas. Which makes it even more special, doesn't it?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Now. People are gonna tell you a lot of things about Christmas, and what it's all about. They'll say it's about peace or forgiveness, or they'll go all religious on you and start quoting the bible. And okay, maybe to some people that is what it's all about.”

“But in our family, baby girl, christmas is about two things.” He looked down at her, meeting the dark, earnest eyes that were fixed on him intently. He smiled softly. “Number one. Family.”

A memory flitted through his mind, a conversation about family. _So you are a man who has everything, but nothing._

He had everything now. Tony sent up a silent thanks to the man who had given him a second chance, and looked back at his daughter. “Family, Ellie, is very important. But it should never be an obligation.”

Because for years, that was what family had been to him. Obligation to the Stark name. Howard and Obadiah hanging over him.

Now, he knew differently. “When you make your family from the people you want to love... then it's a privilege. If you wanna disown us when you get older, you go for it, baby girl.” He swallowed thickly. “Though you might just break daddy's heart.”

Ellie lifted her hand, pressing it to Tony's cheek, burbling something. Tony smiled, kissing the tiny hand. “Anyway. That's what Christmas is best at. Family. Some families take it as an excuse to get together and argue. I think that's a load of bu... of rubbish. That's what the rest of the year's for.”

He heated up a bottle of milk as he spoke, juggling Ellie around in his arms so that he didn't have to put her down. “You know the first christmas I celebrated – and not by just going out and partying - since my mom and dad died, was the first one I spent with your mother.” He paused, wincing slightly. “Okay, maybe not the first. The first was a bit... crazy. Long story. But the next year... now that was the best christmas I'd ever had.” He looked down at Ellie again, smiling brightly. “Until this year of course.” He ran a hand over her hair and gave her her bottle as she grabbed for it. “There you go.” For a moment he was silent, watching her with adoring eyes. “This christmas is going to be epic. You're gonna love it.”

He wandered out into the living room again once she'd finished her bottle, passing the fireplace, with six stockings pinned to it, and stopping next to the enormous tree. “Of course, the other thing christmas is good for, is far more exciting. You wanna know what it is?” he asked, grinning at her.

Ellie babbled in reply, reaching a hand out to batter at Tony's chest.

Tony laughed. “Yeah, okay, of course you do.” He lowered his voice conspiratorially. “It's the presents.”

Ellie blinked up at him.

Tony sighed. “Next year, you're going to get so excited at that. Come on, baby girl. How about we go and ask mommy if we can open your presents yet, huh?” he asked, bouncing her slightly in his arms.

“I don't see why not,” Pepper's voice answered from behind him.

Tony wheeled around, clutching Ellie tighter to him out of instinct. “How much did you hear?” he demanded, eyes wide.

Pepper smiled, stepping forward when Ellie babbled and made grabby hands in her direction, taking the little girl from her father. “Enough.” And she would certainly ask Jarvis for the entire recording later.

Tony managed to look embarrassed for only a moment, before he stepped forwards to kiss her. “I love you. Now come on. Presents.”

~*~*~*~*~

That night, Tony was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow. Pepper smiled and shook her head, heading over to check on Ellie. Seeing that her daughter was awake in her cot, she picked her up, moving back to Tony.

“Your daddy is a very silly man, Ellie sweetheart.” Pepper sighed fondly and Ellie giggled. “But he tries so hard.” Honestly, the amount of work Tony had put into this christmas was slightly ridiculous, given that Ellie wouldn't even remember it.

Tony had shrugged and said that that didn't matter. “It's the trying that counts, Pep,” he'd said, with that slightly skewed logic of his that made so much sense. She'd kissed him soundly for that.

“If it wasn't for Jarvis, he'd probably forget Christmas. He might one day. He forgets a lot of things. He'll get you the most ridiculously extravagant present he can think of, that you probably won't even want.” The thought of that giant custom made rabbit flashed through her mind.

Pepper pressed a kiss to the top of Ellie's head, and continued to watch Tony. “But don't you ever doubt that he loves you. That man would move the Earth for you. And probably succeed.” They'd both been apprehensive about becoming parents, for different reasons, but Pepper had had no doubts since seeing the look in Tony's eyes when he'd first held his daughter.

Ellie murmured something incomprehensible and rested her head against Pepper tiredly, clinging to her finger. Pepper smiled. “Merry Christmas, Ellie.”


	11. 11 - christmas revelations

Normally, Pepper went home for Christmas. But her new apartment was substantially bigger and fancier than her last, thanks to Tony's habit of giving her a raise whenever he screwed up majorly. Which happened every few months or so. Pepper really needed to talk to him about it.

But it meant that this year, Pepper's parents were flying out to Malibu instead of Pepper heading home for the holidays. Which she had no problem with, although she'd had to insist to Tony that yes, he could survive three days at christmas without her. Given that he'd likely be partying and drunk the entire time anyway.

And it was nice to have a few days to relax without having to worry about her boss, for once. Her dad had commandeered the kitchen early on Christmas morning, eager to cook his traditional christmas dinner in Pepper's state of the art kitchen. Pepper and Elizabeth were situated on the couch with glasses of wine, chatting quietly until Nathan called them to the table. They'd just sat down when there was a knock on the door. Pepper sighed, but her father, still on his feet, waved her down and crossed the apartment to open the door. Almost the instant the door was opened, a unmistakeable male voice rang through the apartment.

“Pepper, this totally doesn't count because this is an emergency. This report was--” There was a pause. “You're not Pepper.”

Pepper winced and hopped to her feet, as her father answered, amusement clear in his voice. “I'm afraid not, Mr Stark.”

“Jarvis swore this was the right apartment,” Pepper heard him mutter, and she shook her head, stepping over to the door.

“What is it, Mr Stark?”

“This report. You didn't do it. And hey, sure it's my fault, but Larry from legal was chasing me, it's urgent or something? Anyway, it needs your signature too. And finalising. And you know Obie's getting hairy about deadlines with the audit coming up...”

Pepper just reached out and took the folder from him, and turned to walk over to the coffee table, effectively shutting him up. She looked up as she sat down, noticing Tony still hovering uncertainly in the doorway. That was new. “In,” she said, with a jerk of her head, and Tony grinned, shutting the door behind him.

As Pepper focused on the file in front of her, Tony turned his attention to the other occupants of the room. There was a moment of silence as he studied them and then: “Are these your parents?” he exclaimed, sounded both delighted and surprised. Pepper didn't know why; what had he imagined, that she'd sprung up fully formed to be his assistant? Actually, that was probably exactly what he believed.

And now, god, he was shaking their hands and making smalltalk. With her parents. Pepper glared at the back of her boss' head from behind the paperwork.

“Sorry to intrude,” Tony was saying, perched on the arm of the couch next to Pepper, the smile that he normally used to charm senators and investors fixed on his face – although somehow it was more genuine today. “Family dinners. Big events. Looks great, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Pepper's dad said, smiling.

“If I could cook like that, all my problems would be over,” Tony commented. Pepper restrained herself from a rather unladylike snort and kept reading.

But Nathan laughed. “You mean you can build all kinds of robotics but you can't cook a turkey?”

Tony shrugged. “I have enough hobbies, what with the robots and the cars...”

Nathan looked up. “Yes, I've heard about this collection of cars. So what exactly do you have?” he asked, and Tony grinned, easily recognising another car enthusiast.

“Oh no you don't,” Elizabeth interrupted. She shook her head at her husband. “He'll be inviting himself around to see them next,” she said to Tony, rolling her eyes.

Before Tony could answer, Pepper had stood, the finished file in her hands. She stepped over to her boss, passing it to him. “Your report, Tony.”

Tony flashed a grin at her. “You are a lifesaver, Miss Potts. Right.” He glanced around, nodding at her parents. “I'd better get back to the office.”

“Oh you're not working at Christmas?” her mom exclaimed.

Tony shrugged, his smile almost apologetic. “Can't neglect the company

“You must have plans for the rest of the day?”

Something changed in Tony's expression. He didn't quite meet anyone's eyes as he answered. “I got work to do, and Rhodey's out of town, so I figured I'd make some headway with a few projects.”

Pepper looked up at him, masking her surprise at the serious intent in his tone. It wasn't just a cover up for going out and getting laid – she could tell he was telling the truth. And there was a hint of uneasiness in his voice that only she, with her years of Tony wrangling, could sense. It wasn't something she'd ever heard before. She couldn't stop a slight frown from creasing her brows.

Tony glanced at her, catching the expression, their eyes meeting.

Pepper's mom looked horrified at the idea of spending Christmas and her dad looked sympathetic. “Well then son,” Nathan said decisively. “You should stay for dinner.”

Both Tony and Pepper froze. Tony's eyes widened as Pepper stared at her father. He had not just invited her boss for christmas. Her ridiculous, impossible boss. That had not just happened.

And Tony couldn't quite believe his ears. Pepper watched him as he blinked in utter shock. “I... uh...” He looked around the room, as though desperately looking for a way out... but Pepper caught something different in his expression. There was a longing in his eyes as he stared around at the food and decorations and family.

Tony couldn't have had a family Christmas since his parents had died. And that was over a decade and a half ago.

New emotional depths that she had never seen before seemed to unfold out of her boss and Pepper's heart broke for him. For the lost little boy that she could suddenly see in front of her.

When he looked at her, clear uncertainty in his gaze, she smiled, softly, and nodded.

And after a moment, a hesitant smile crossed his face in return. He looked back at her parents, swallowing. “I... Yeah. Thanks. I'd like that.”

Nathan grinned, clapping him on the shoulder, and Elizabeth pushed him down into a chair, took the file from Pepper, and did the same to her. “Now no business talk at the table,” she said sternly, as her husband began to serve the food.

Tony grinned, and there was something so unwaveringly happy in that smile that Pepper couldn't help but smile in return.

~*~*~*~*~

And in spite of Pepper's reservations, dinner went off without a hitch. Although often unused, Tony did actually have very smart manners and could be a perfectly charming guest when he chose. He kept the conversation flowing throughout dinner, listened to her parent's stories with a gleeful gleam in his eye, teased Pepper like a child.

After dinner, her parents pressed him to stay for drinks, but Tony seemed to retreat, shaking his head. “No, I really have to go. I have to get this file back to legal, for one thing, before they have a conniption.”

Once he'd shrugged his jacket on, Elizabeth pulled him close to kiss his cheek, and Nathan shook his hand, with a nod and a smile. A soft, nostalgic expression crossed Tony's face, and he swallowed, turning away to the door.

Pepper walked over with him, and Tony glanced at her as he pulled the door open. “Thank you, Pepper,” he said quietly. He clearly felt bad about intruding on her days off, and Pepper's fondness for him went up several notches.

She smiled. “Merry Christmas, Tony,” was all she said.

Tony smiled in return, watching her for a moment. Then he leaned in to kiss her cheek, lingering for a long moment. “Merry Christmas, Pepper,” he said softly, before disappearing down the hall.

Pepper watched him go, trying to ignore the confusing emotions that welled up in her chest, leaving her breathless.


	12. 12 - present giving procedures

The first year, Pepper fills out a christmas card for Tony, purely out of courtesy. She's only been working for him for a few months and she still debates with herself about resigning every other week.

The blank, bemused stare her boss gives her when she props the card up on his desk confuses her. Until she returns to work three days later and finds that there are still no other christmas cards addressed to the billionaire in his office – but hers has been propped in the prime position on his desk.

She doesn't give quitting a serious thought for years after that.

~*~*~*~

The next couple of years, she buys him small, appropriate, stereotypical gifts; a box of expensive chocolates or a fancy tiepin. She leaves them on the coffee table at the house, rather than giving them to his face. Tony never mentions them, but the tiepin's been worn and the chocolates eaten, so he at least took notice.

The third year, the day after she left a present, she finds a christmas post card lying in her in tray. 'Merry Christmas Pepper' is scrawled on the back in Tony's handwriting.

~*~*~*~

The next year, instead of a christmas card, there's a note on Pepper's desk telling her to buy something nice on him. With an added scrawl that specifies no upper price limit. Pepper has to check with Jarvis before she dares buy anything.

~*~*~*~

As the years go by, Pepper's gifts to Tony begin to get more personal, as she either asks Jarvis what he might want (within her budget) or takes careful note when Tony's rambling. And she starts to give them to him personally. It's been years, but Tony's surprised expression, followed by quickly masked joy, doesn't change.

Their routine continues each year, and still they don't talk about the presents face to face.

After Afghanistan, everything feels different. But christmas stays the same.

~*~*~*~

It's not until they become a couple that things change. Tony suddenly starts showering her with gifts, some more appropriate than others, some far more extravagant than others. Christmas comes around with a giant custom rabbit, followed by an Iron Man fireworks show.

But when she gives Tony her christmas present later, it's the first time he doesn't look surprised to be receiving something from Pepper, and it warms her heart.

So she forgives him about the rabbit.


	13. 13 - little christmas baby

“Tony, we need to go to the hospital.”

Tony almost brained himself on the underside of a cupboard door. “ _What?_ ” he squawked, panicking.

And that was how christmas started in the Stark Tower that year.

~*~*~*~*~

Okay, more accurately it started when Pepper's water broke. After taking a few moments to calm herself down, she walked through to the kitchen. And made her startling announcement.

Now Tony was staring at her with pure fear in his eyes, trying not to panic. “Why?!” he asked frantically, eyes roving over her.

It would be adorable if Pepper didn't have other things on her mind.

“I'm in labor,” she said, as calmly as she could.

The fear receded in Tony's face, but his eyes widened, almost comically. “But... but you're not due till next week!” he stammered.

Pepper glared at him, wincing as a contraction hit. “I don't think he cares about that, Stark!”

It took another moment for Tony to process what was going on and kick his brain into gear. Then he leapt into action. He grabbed the bag he'd been tripping over by the elevator for the past week, he ordered Jarvis to call Happy, he grabbed their coats and tugged Pepper over to the elevator, his arm around her.

Because he was obsessive and paranoid and determined and he'd had this routine rehearsed a million times in his mind ever since the fateful day they'd found out.

~*~*~*~*~

“This is your fault, Stark.”

“Hey, he's turning up early because of you. I'm normally late to the party.”

Pepper glared at him more fiercely.

Tony backtracked quickly. “Yeah, okay, sure. It's my fault. Generally is, right? That's nothing new.”

“You're lucky I love you,” Pepper ground out.

~*~*~*~*~

“We got a baby for christmas,” Tony mumbled, eyes wide with awe as he stared at Pepper cradling their son. Their son. He was a dad.

In all his life, he'd never been so overcome by emotion before. He swallowed thickly as Pepper smiled at him tiredly.

“That we did.” She glanced down at the treasure in her arms before looking back at Tony. “Do you want to hold him?”

Tony nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Carefully, he took him from Pepper, supporting him close to his chest, and stared down at their baby boy. “Handsome little fella, isn't he?” he said, voice raw with emotion. “But I guess he had to be. Y'know, gentically.” He grinned up at Pepper, before returning his gaze to the sleeping wonder in his arms.

Pepper sighed fondly, unable to look away from them. She'd never seen that look on Tony's face before. A version of it, but not quite the same. That man was besotted. And it suited him.

Whatever doubts he may have, she knew he was going to do just fine.

“What are we gonna call him?” Tony asked eventually.

Pepper smiled slightly. “I suppose we should have thought about this before now?”

Tony grinned and nodded. “So not Wenceslas then?” he teased. “Or Noel? Nicholas? Santa Stark.”

Pepper gazed at him calmly, just giving him that look. No child of hers was going to be named after christmas. Whatever his birthday may be. Tony flashed her a grin as he quailed and went back to staring at his son.

“How about Joshua?” he finally said, softly.

Pepper looked at him, considering. “Okay,” she agreed.

Tony looked up at her and blinked. That was it then? “Joshua Stark.” He paused. “Rhodey can't have the middle name then. Joshua James sounds awful.”

“Harold?” Pepper suggested instead, nodding.

Tony stared. “Who's Harold?”

Pepper _looked_ at him. “Happy.”

“He's Harold? Huh. Learn something new every day.”

Pepper sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head.

Tony grinned, his attention returning to their baby boy. “Welcome to the world, Joshua,” he murmured. “Little christmas baby.”


	14. 14 - songs for christmas

The sound of gentle piano notes and Tony's voice greeted Pepper as she walked into the house. It wasn't often that Tony played or sang, and Pepper normally treasured the moments her boss showed this side of himself. It just added to the list of reasons she didn't quit on this crazy man.

“ _It's coming on Christmas, they're cutting down trees, they're putting up reindeer, and singing songs of joy and peace..._ ”  
Pepper hovered in the doorway, watching, not wanting to interrupt the moment. But she could feel her heart break as she listened to him.

“ _Oh, I wish I had a river, I could skate away on._ ”

She knew Tony didn't celebrate Christmas. Not properly, genuinely. She'd never asked why and he never talked about it. But now he just seemed so sad that she was sure there had to be a reason behind it.

She wanted to talk to him, but he looked so lost and the emotions were threatening to become overwhelming. And how could she help him? Pepper crept away quietly, leaving Tony to his music.

~*~*~*~*~

“ _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for christmas is yoooouuuu._ ” Tony's voice echoed through the penthouse as the elevator doors opened, and a moment later he skidded into the room, music playing from the Starkphone in his pocket.

“ _I wont ask for much this christmas, I wont even wish for snow, I just wanna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe..._ ” Pepper looked up with a smile and he grinned and twirled her into his arms, still singing.

“ _I just want you here tonight, holding on to me tonight, what more can I do, all I want for christmas is yooooouuuuu..._ ”

There was a happy glint in his eyes and as he finished the chorus Pepper leaned in to kiss him, effectively cutting off the rest of the song.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as his pocket started playing _Winter Wonderland_. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” he teased, eyes locking with hers. Pepper sent him a _look_ and he kissed her again.

By the time they separated again, the music was halfway through  _White Christmas,_ and Tony started humming along, smiling.

Pepper looked at him carefully, lifting a hand to cup his face. “You're excited,” she said softly, questioning.

Tony shrugged. “It's christmas. And I got you, haven't I?”

His simple answer warmed Pepper's heart and she held him more tightly for a moment. “You never used to get this excited at christmas.” Tony blinked at her, something shadowing his eyes and she almost regretted it, continuing quickly. “A few years ago now. I walked in on you singing something else.”

Tony seemed to know instinctively what she meant, humming a few bars of the song. “That one?”

Pepper nodded. Tony smiled wryly. “I haven't had a reason to celebrate christmas since my parents died.” His hand moved to tuck some hair behind her ear. “Until I got you.”

Pepper stared at him for a moment, almost overwhelmed, and leaned in to kiss him again.

Tony pulled away as a new song started playing, grinning. “...c _ome on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with yooouuu..._ ”

 


	15. 15 - missing you at christmas

Tony had been gone for two weeks now. The Avengers had been posted to a small scientific outpost in Norway, where apparently something dangerous was going on. He and Bruce were especially needed, as the scientific brains of the group.

But it was christmas eve and they didn't look like they were going to be finished any time soon.

~*~*~*~*~

Tony called Pepper at 5am on Christmas morning. He'd either forgotten the time difference or was purposefully ignoring it.

“Merry christmas, honey.” There was a note of regret in Tony's voice and Pepper could tell he felt guilty for not being home.

“Merry christmas,” Pepper answered sleepily, sitting up slowly to stop herself falling back to sleep.

There's a pause, and then, “So, what are you wearing?”

Pepper sighed. “Aren't you supposed to be working right now?”

“There's no one else in the lab,” Tony answered, tone dismissive.

Pepper shook her head to herself. The last thing they need is some poor, Norwegian scientist walking in on Tony in the lab. “Call me again when you go to bed.”

“Hmm. Alright.”

Pepper let him babble on about his work and other scientific stuff for a while, until Tony was called away.

“I'll be home soon,” he promised, sounding guilty again.

“It's okay, Tony,” Pepper replied softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, honey,” he answered, before the line clicked off.

Pepper sighed to herself quietly. She missed him. Of course she supported him and she was so proud of him, but that didn't stop her wishing he was here.

But Pepper didn't let herself linger over those thoughts. She got herself out of bed, going about her normal morning routine before settling down to watch christmas movies on the couch.

~*~*~*~*~

She was expecting that call from Tony in the early hours of the evening, before he went to sleep in Norway. But it didn't come. Pepper frowned to herself but didn't think too much of it. It wasn't like Tony didn't get distracted on a regular basis.

She'd just sat down to eat when strong arms wrapped around her from behind. “So do I get some of that? I'm starving.”

Pepper squealed and spun on the stool to face her grinning boyfriend. Wrapping her arms tight around him she kissed the smirk off his face. Tony moved his hands to hold her close to him, deepening the kiss with a passion only their long separation could spark.

“I thought you were busy,” she murmured when they finally broke apart.

Tony shrugged. “They could spare me for twenty four hours.” He kissed her again, softly. “I missed you.”

Pepper smiled and her only answer was to lean in and kiss him again. The food grew cold on the counter as she showed him just how much she'd missed him.

~*~*~*~*~

“When do you have to go?” Pepper asked later, snuggled comfortably in Tony's arms.

“In the morning,” Tony answered with a sigh. He had no desire to leave again. Not when he didn't know when he'd be home again.

Pepper kissed his jaw, sensing what he was thinking. Tony smiled at her. “Sorry I didn't get you a present.”

Pepper shook her head, laying her head on his chest. “This was the best christmas present you could get me, Tony. Being here.”

Tony smiled softly. God, he loved this woman. He watched her fall asleep, keeping her close in his arms and feeling like the luckiest man on earth.  


	16. 16 - you don't have to be alone

Pepper got the phone call at two in the morning on christmas day. She almost didn't answer, but she was already awake now, so she may as well yell at Tony for waking her up for a while.

But it wasn't Tony that spoke; it was the cultured, British voice of his AI.

“Jarvis?”

“I apologise for waking you, Miss Potts. But your assistance is required urgently at the house.”

Pepper sighed, irritated. “What's he done now?” she asked, even as she slid out of bed and started to get dressed.

“He returned from the christmas party he was attending extremely drunk. He has since collapsed on the sofa and is not responding to my calls.” Pepper didn't know if it was possible for the AI to sound worried – but there was definitely an edge of anxiety in Jarvis' voice. Her own heart was beginning to race uncomfortably.

“Okay, Jarvis. I'm on my way. Keep trying. And keep me updated.”

~*~*~*~*~

By the time Pepper reached the house she was worried sick for her boss, all the worst case scenarios having run through her mind on the drive over, getting progressively worse.

“Tony!” she called out as she entered the house, almost at a run. She instantly saw her boss' prone figure on the couch and her heart leapt into her mouth. Her state of panic meant she missed the way his shoulders were shaking.

“Tony!” She was at his side, reaching out to shake his shoulder, when his head turned slightly to face her. Pepper stared at him. His eyes were red and swollen, cheeks raw and tearstained. Strands of damp hair were poking out from beneath the santa hat he was still wearing. Altogether he formed a rather pathetic picture.

“Potts?” he rasped, squinting at her. “Wha-?” He hiccuped, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. He was clearly still horrifically drunk and Pepper wasn't entirely sure whether he'd remember this in the morning.

“Jarvis called me,” Pepper explained, feeling rather out of her depth. She'd never seen Tony in this state before and it tore at her heart and left her feeling completely helpless. “He was concerned, you weren't answering him.”

“Oh.” Tony sighed, pulling the santa hat off and running his fingers through sweaty hair. “Di'n't hear him.”

Pepper frowned in concern, but Tony was already looking away, breathing shakily. She sat down beside him, carefully. “What is it, Tony?”

He didn't answer for a moment and she placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the way he shuddered and broke under her touch. “What's the point of christmas, Pepper? What the hell have I got to celebrate?” He rubbed tears away angrily. “Every year. Every year they want me to pretend. Like... like christmas wasn't ruined.”

Pepper didn't know what to say. She was sure his emotional state was due solely to the alcohol, but this seemed so much deeper than that. She continued to rub his back gently.

“I don't like christmas,” Tony mumbled. He buried his face in the cushion again, but Pepper could just about make out what he said next. “'m always alone.”

“Oh Tony.” Pepper felt her heart break for him. She knew this man had hidden emotional depths, she knew he was never as okay as he pretended to be. But to hear a confession like that was only painful. She rubbed a hand across his shoulders gently, now acutely aware of the way he leaned into the affectionate touch.

“Come on Stark,” she said after a few minutes of silence, pulling him to his feet. “Let's get you to bed.” She heaved him up and helped him upstairs to his bedroom, shoving him in the bathroom while she tidied the bed. When he reappeared again, hair sticking in all directions but looking marginally more healthy, she pushed him down into the bed, pulling the blanket up over him. He curled up, blinking at her like a sleepy child waiting for a bedtime story. Pepper hesitated, then kissed his forehead. “Good night, Mr Stark.” She paused. “And if you remember this in the morning, then you can come around to mine, for Christmas, if you want.”

The look Tony gave her when she pulled back was full of wonder, but it only lasted for a moment before his eyes slid shut. He was sleeping like an angel within minutes.

Pepper watched him for a minute longer. “Don't remind him, Jarvis,” she said softly.

Jarvis acquiesced quietly, and Pepper crept from the room, making her way home.

~*~*~*~*~

Tony didn't turn up the next day. And for some reason Pepper felt inexplicably disappointed. Which was ridiculous. She'd been mad to offer her playboy boss christmas at her home in the first place.

At least, that was what she insisted on telling herself.

When she next saw him, she didn't dare ask if he'd remembered or not. But each year after that, she did her best to make christmas special for Tony, in some small way.  


	17. 17 - a christmas surprise

Tony hopped up the stairs from the workshop, a resigned expression fixed on his face. Pepper looked up from the couch when he reached the top of the stairs, and from the way her face fell, Tony knew she'd read the meaning behind his expression.

He sighed, lips twisting crookedly. “I'm sorry.”

Pepper took his hands as he stepped over to her, and shook her head. “It's not your fault,” she said softly, but Tony could easily see her disappointment. He kissed her gently. “I'll be back as soon as I can,” he said, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. Pepper kissed him again before letting him go.

Tony soared off in the Iron Man suit minutes later, and Pepper was left to herself for the rest of christmas.

~*~*~*~*~

She did her best not to mope around the house, but as much as she loved christmas, the absence of Tony cast a shadow over everything. Every time she asked, Jarvis reassured her that Tony was uninjured and completing his mission successfully. But the AI didn't give her an estimation of when he'd be home.

But then, unexpectedly, Rhodey turned up at the door at six o'clock. He was wearing his dress uniform, looking smart and presentable in a way that Tony never could quite manage.

“Rhodey? What --?”

“Tony recruited me,” he explained, rolling his eyes. “He said I wasn't to let you be on your own at christmas. So we're going out.”

Pepper smiled a little. Rhodey could hardly replace Tony, but knowing that Tony couldn't be here and had actually thought to send over his best friend as a replacement was enough to cheer her up a bit. And going out would take her mind off Tony's absence. Stop her worrying too much. No doubt that was why her idiot boyfriend had planned this.

At Rhodey's suggestion she changed into a stunning ball gown, though it felt like a waste without Tony at her side. Or there to take it off again later.

“Where are we going?” Pepper asked, as Rhodey drove down the road towards LA.

Rhodey shrugged. “Some party Tony found,” he said, dismissively. Pepper's brow creased but Rhodey shot her a reassuring look. “I vetted it first. Don't worry, it's tasteful.” He grinned. “Sometimes he has good taste.”

'Some party' turned out to be some kind of exclusive party at the disney concert hall. Rhodey offered her his arm and Pepper took it, but her thoughts were far away as they made their way in, thinking back to the last time she'd been here. With that dance and that almost kiss that could have changed so much...

The hall was bright and noisy with people, christmas decorations littering the room and a jazz band playing christmas songs in the corner. But as Pepper and Rhodey entered, everyone seemed to turn to look, everything going silent. Pepper barely had a chance to frown and look around, to see familiar faces in the crowd, before there was a roar of thrusters. The crowd parted and Iron Man flew in through the open balcony doors, landing with his usual robotic grace and style.

And then out stepped Tony, in an impeccable tux and a warm, bright smile on his face. He stepped towards Pepper, holding his hands out. “Merry christmas, honey.”

Pepper took a breath, processing what was going on. “Did you _pretend_ to go on a mission to trick me?”

Tony blinked, hands dropping to his side. “Uh, well, yes, but--”

“And had Rhodey and Jarvis lie to me about this?” she demanded, taking a step closer.

“But Pepper--”

“And organised this entire party? All these people...” Who weren't just a few familiar faces in a crowd, but instead a crowd of much loved, familiar faces. Tony was watching her, almost scared, and Pepper's expression finally softened. “Just for me?”

Tony nodded silently, eyes wide. Pepper smiled warmly at her idiot boyfriend, and leaned in to kiss him. “Thank you,” she whispered, close to his ear. “It's a great surprise.”

Tony was smirking by the time she pulled back. “Of course it was. I have to get it right one time in a million, right?”

Pepper shook her head fondly and kissed him again.

As the other guests stopped paying attention to them, Tony pulled away, taking Pepper's hand. “You look beautiful,” he whispered. “Wanna dance?” And without waiting for an answer, just as he'd done before, he tugged her onto the dance floor and whirled her into his arms.

Pepper put her arms around him, hiding a smile as they swayed together. “So are you going to run off without bringing me a drink this time, Iron Man?” she teased.

Tony pursed his lips, eyes narrowing a little. “That was not my fault. That was totally, ninety-eight percent Obie's fault.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “And the other two percent?”

Tony grimaced. “That reporter. Uh. What's her name--”

“Christine Everhart?” Pepper suggested with a bland expression.

“Yeah, that's the one!” Tony agreed, before seeing the look on Pepper's face and quickly changing to subject. He brought her in closer to him as they danced.

“What would have happened, anyway?” he asked, voice silky soft, “if I'd come back? Would you have kissed me then?”

Pepper smirked. “That, Mr Stark, is something for me to know, and for you...” She kissed his cheek, lingering slightly, “to never find out.”

Tony didn't answer, instead turning her head to capture her mouth in a heated kiss.

“There's only one thing wrong with all of this,” Pepper said, slightly breathlessly as they parted.

“Huh?” Tony looked at her, almost pouting. “What don't you like? It's all Rhodey's fault, whatever it is...”

Pepper shook her head, her hand moving to brush his cheek. Tony swallowed, falling silent. “I can't give you your christmas present until we get home...”


	18. 18 - a christmas fairy story

The Stark family had curled up together after dinner, eating cake and drinking eggnog. “See this is what christmases should be like. Calm and happy and uneventful.” Pepper sent a teasing, pointed look in Tony's direction, and he pouted, throwing his hands up exasperatedly.

“I said I was sorry!”

“What did daddy do now?” Josh asked with interest, popping up beside Pepper.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, but Josh was looking at his mom.

Pepper shook her head. “It was something he did a long time ago. He made a bad mistake at christmas.”

“Ooh. Tell us, tell us!” Ellie said eagerly, leaping into her father's lap and looking at him longingly.

Tony sighed, shrugged and grinned. “We'll make it into a proper christmas story. Iron Man vs the Wrong Orange Christmas Fruit.”

Pepper couldn't help but laugh at that. “They should have put that on his gravestone.”

Tony smirked. “So bad it's good, right?”

Ellie tugged on Tony's arm. “Story, daddy! Story!”

Tony smiled down at her. “Alright, baby girl. Story time it is...”

He settled down comfortably and cleared his throat.

“ _Once upon a time there was a handsome King named Iron Man...”_

“Yous is supposed to have _princes_ in stories, daddy.”

“I'm not a prince, I'm a King,” Tony objected. “I'm too old to be a prince.”

“Yeah, dad's an old man,” Josh said sagely, nodding. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at him and continued telling the story in an offended, dignified manner.

“ _And this handsome King named Iron Man was living in his castle with his Queen. But the King and the Queen were both too busy to spend time with each other, so they were both sad inside. And the realm was in trouble, an evil man called the Mandarin was making threats and hurting people, and nobody knew how to stop him._

_One day, the Queen was at the Royal Court, and she met a Lord she'd once known. Except where the Lord had once been, uh, lame and anxious, now he was handsome and confident. He wanted the Queen to give some gold to his new order of Knights. But the Queen didn't like how the Knights were trained with dark magic, so she refused, and the Lord went away unhappy._

_And when the Queen returned to her castle that night, the King was in a bad mood, and he fought with her about the Lord. You see, the King was having trouble sleeping, because he'd been cursed in a battle he'd faced before. And neither the King nor the Queen knew how to break the curse and let the brave King rest. So they fought and made up, but the curse still remained._

_Then one of the bravest Knights in the realm, Sir Harold, saw one of the dark knights misbehaving. Sir Harold followed the dark knight, but the dark knight summoned great evil power and pulled a fireball down from the skies, hurting Sir Harold badly. And the Mandarin said he had caused the fire, and killed all the people, and now everyone was more scared than before.”_

“Was he okay?” Josh asked anxiously.

Pepper nodded. “He got completely better. But at the time everyone was very scared for him.”

“ _And the King was a great friend of Sir Harold, so when he heard his brave knight had been wounded, he was angry with the Mandarin. And Iron Man did silly things when he was angry. He told the Mandarin to come to his castle so they could fight, man to man._

_The Queen told the King he was being silly, but the King would not listen. The next day, a young Lady the King had once courted, long before he'd met the Queen, came to the castle. But before she could talk to the King, the Mandarin attacked the castle. He was too much of a coward to fight Iron Man himself, so he sent his knights on dragons, who burnt the castle to the ground. The Queen escaped with the Lady, and the King escaped with his manservant, Sir Jarvis._

_Sir Jarvis and the King knew they had to find the Mandarin and fight him. But they first needed to find out the secret of his dark, firey powers. So Sir Jarvis took the King north, to the land beyond the Rose Hill. But Sir Jarvis grew had been injured in the attack and he grew ill on the way. The King's life was in danger, and without Sir Jarvis to protect him, he hid away in an old barn. But he was soon found by a young boy. The boy lived in a village where the Mandarin had attacked with his fire magic before, and he was clever. He helped the King find out the secret to the fire magic. He found out that the same dark magic the Lord used to train his knights was used by the Mandarin. The Lord and the Mandarin were working together in secret._

_But the boy also managed to break the curse the King had been labouring under. Free of the curse, and promising the boy great rewards if he won his next battle, the King left Sir Jarvis with the boy to recover, and rode south to the Mandarin's fortress. He knew he could not attack the Mandarin alone, so he sent for his best knight, Sir James._

“Was Sir James very handsome, daddy?”

Tony blinked at his daughter. “Uh, what?”

“The best Knights always have to be the most handsome ones,” Ellie explained seriously.

Pepper hid her smile and nodded gravely. “He was very handsome.”

Tony narrowed his eyes but continued.

“ _But unknown to the King, the Lady had been working with the Lord, and together they'd captured the Queen. And the Lord was angry at the Queen for not giving him gold, and he hated the King for they'd quarrelled once as young men. So the Lord cursed the Queen with his dark magic fire powers._

_But soon the King reached the fortress of the Mandarin. But to his shock, when he found the Mandarin, he found only a jester in the Mandarin's clothes, a man pretending to be the Mandarin. Because the Lord was the real Mandarin, and so he was the only villain._

_But the King tried to help the Jester and he got caught by the dark knights. And Sir James had been caught by the dark knights too.”_

“How did they catch Iron Man?” Josh demanded indignantly.

Tony grinned. “Even Iron Man made mistakes. A lot, sometimes.”

“ _But back in Rose Hill, the boy had been tending to Sir Jarvis faithfully, and now Sir Jarvis was well enough to fight again. So he rode south to the fortress too, and he freed the King just as Sir James managed to escape._

_And the King wanted to find his Queen, but the Great King of all the realms was going to be attacked by the Lord, and they needed to save him. Because if the Great King died, the realms would become very dangerous places._

_So the Jester, who had learnt from his mistakes, told them more about the Lord's plans. And soon Iron Man and Sir James were ready to fight the Lord. The only problem was that the Lord still had the Queen, and had captured the Great King. Iron Man had managed to save the Knights of the Great King, but he was too late to save the Great King._

_So Iron Man and Sir Jarvis and Sir James rode to where the Lord was waiting, with his army of dark knights with fire powers. The army was huge, and they almost gave up hope. But Sir Jarvis had gathered the Knights of Iron Man, and together they fought the dark knights._

_Soon Sir James saved the Great King, and together they rode away to safety. Now the King's only thought was to save his Queen. But his Queen was stuck on a tall tower, and the tower was crumbling. The King could not climb fast enough and the Queen fell.”_

Josh was staring with wide eyes, and Tony had paused, eyes clouding over slightly at the still painful memory. Pepper reached over, squeezing his hand, and he continued.

“ _With the Queen gone, the King tried to kill the Lord, but the Lord was stronger. The Lord was about to kill the King.”_

Ellie squeaked and hid her face in her father's side, peaking up at him. “He can't die!”

Tony smiled. “Ah, but the King didn't die. He was saved.”

“Who by?” Josh asked, frowning. Tony smiled, exchanging glances with Pepper.

“ _By his Queen! The Queen had broken the dark curse on the fire powers the Lord had given her, and now she could use them for good. They saved her when she fell from the Tower, and the Queen killed the Lord for daring to hurt her King.”_

Pepper nodded decisively. Tony caught the movement and smirked.

“ _And so the villain was dead and the dark knights were defeated. And most importantly, the King's curse was broken. After he sent the Knights of Iron Man away, releasing them from duty, the King and Queen finally had time for each other, and they could be happy together again._

_And as they stood on the empty battlefield, they realised it was christmas. And that having each other was the best christmas present they could ever have.”_

“And they lived happily ever after?” Ellie checked, looking between her parents.

Pepper nodded. “They lived for years and years and they had a baby prince and a baby princess and they were very happy,” he said, smiling softly. She and Tony exchanged a loving look. It might have been a terrible christmas, but it had been worth it. It had made them so much stronger. And it made every christmas after so much more special, as they knew just how bad it could be.

 


	19. 19 - christmas memories

For Pepper, christmas was about the holiday magic.

As a small girl, she'd adored the magic of santa claus and his elves, the twinkling lights and the glitter and the bright colours and the snow.

And christmas day had been noisy, chaotic family affairs, with too much food and too many presents and not enough room to move. With christmas movies in the evening and eggnog before bed.

In college, she'd gone to the christmas parties, and gone home for christmas, practically simultaneously. It was fast paced and impossible to keep up with, but there was a magic to it all that kept her excited for it.

When she started working for Tony, christmas became a quiet affair. Eventually she gave up on going home, because the chaos there gave no respite from the chaos of her job, and somehow felt incomplete. She would spend the day cooking and watching christmas movies, and maybe go to a quiet party in the evening.

Christmas became exciting because it was a day to relax, the magic fading to a comforting repetition each year.

~*~*~*~*~

For Tony, christmas has always been about family.

When he was little, christmas was the time Howard felt obligated to spend time with his family. And even if half of the attention was just for the benefit of the press, Tony still had treasured memories of quiet christmas mornings, just the three of them, and Howard couldn't have been pretending then because there had been no cameras around.

And Christmas was Howard's crazy decorations that lit up the entire house and sometimes fizzed and sparked a bit too much. And his mom's beautiful dinner parties and cosier tea parties and just-the-three-of-them mornings. Her spice cookies that Tony still longed for. The stockings over the fire, bursting with chocolate and fruit and tiny, sentimental gifts. The glorious snowy landscape of New York.

Then it all changed. After their death, Tony's christmas' became lonely affairs, and soon were joined by copious amounts of alcohol. Then the christmas partying started, as he did his best to ignore the holiday season completely.

Christmas made him nostalgic, and Tony didn't like to be nostalgic, because it hurt.

~*~*~*~*~

And the first christmas they spent together was hell.

But slowly, together they made christmas special to them.

Pepper would decorate the house and Tony would find himself playing christmas songs at the piano. Pepper would cook the food and Tony would play Santa with the bots at his elves. Pepper would find Tony perfect little gifts, and Tony would go completely overboard and outrageous. Pepper would choose the christmas movie, and Tony would sneakily hide the mistletoe in strategic positions.

Slowly, christmas became theirs. It was chaos, because everything around Tony was, but Tony had a spark that brought the magic of christmas to life again. And if Tony got sentimental and nostalgic, somehow it didn't hurt so much, because he had a new family now and he was making new christmas memories.  


	20. 20 - green is a christmas colour

The punch wasn't spiked nearly strong enough for Tony's liking. The cheesy christmas music played on in the background as guests chattered on around him, a few couples swaying on the dance floor, and Pepper was on the other side of the room somewhere. She was wearing a dark green dress that Tony longed to tear off... but no. They were at this stupid christmas party instead.

Tony sipped from the glass in his hand and grimaced, wishing it was scotch and glaring at nothing in particular. He had only just escaped the clutches of some very determined women, who had seemed intent on ignoring his one woman only status these days.

“Do cheer up a bit, Tony,” Pepper's voice said to his right, and he jumped, startled by her sudden appearance.

“Can't we go home yet?” he whined, looking at her pleadingly.

Pepper smiled and patted his cheek. “We've only been here an hour, honey.”

“So?”

She shook her head. “Tough it out, Stark,” she replied, before moving off to talk to someone else.

Tony watched her go, feeling even more frustrated. He kept his eyes on her, watching as she chatted to someone... until his gaze was caught by a guy ogling her on the other side of the hall. Tony glared at him, but the man seemed not to notice. And seconds later someone touched his arm, and he turned to see a pair of elderly investors he really shouldn't just brush off. With a sigh, Tony turned his attention to them, losing track of the ogling offender.

~*~*~*~*~

When he finally managed to send the pair off with a final, excruciatingly cheerful christmas greeting, he looked over to where the man had been before. Except there was no sight of him now. Tony glanced around the room, not seeing him anywhere...

And then he saw Pepper, and she was _talking_ to _that guy._

That guy, who was clearly smiling and simpering and sucking up to _Tony's_ girlfriend. And as he watched, the guy reached out to brush some hair from Pepper's face. Tony narrowed his eyes, slamming his empty punch glass onto the bar, and stalked across the room to them.

Upon reaching them, he curled an arm around Pepper's waist, pulling her close into him, fixing the guy with a pointed stare. “Hey, baby,” he murmured, taking a second to glance at Pepper, kissing her cheek.

Pepper looked up at him, confused for a moment, before she caught the expression on Tony's face. Fighting the urge to either roll her eyes or allow the pleased smile onto her face, she shook her head slightly. “Hello, Tony. Do you need something?”

“Nope.” Tony nuzzled closer to her, although he was still looking at the guy, who was looking decidedly awkward. “Do I need a reason to hug _my girlfriend_ , especially at christmas?”

The obvious stress on his words made Pepper send him an unamused look. “Yes.”

Tony ignored that. “So you having a fun chat? Sorry, what's your name?” he asked, eyes locking with the guy's defiantly.

“Jason Roberts, Mr Stark.” The guy had the audacity to give a charming smile. “Can I just say, I'm a huge fan of Iron Man--”

“Yeah, that's great, buddy.” Tony interrupted, not even smiling. “Excuse me, but I need to talk to my girlfriend,” he said, and tugged Pepper away.

Pepper raised her eyebrows at him as she turned to face Tony. “That was rude.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “He was all over you! How fucking dare he...” He trailed off to mutter something possessive, staring at Pepper, the passion obvious in his eyes.

Pepper hid her smile. “He was just being nice, Tony.”

Tony growled something under his breath. “We're leaving,” he muttered, grabbing Pepper's hand tightly and pulling her across the hall to the exit. “Goddamn christmas parties, why did I agree to this...”

Pepper sighed and let him pull her away. Because she'd caught the look in Tony's eyes, and she knew exactly what would happen the moment they reached home. Or maybe even in the privacy of the backseat of the car. Or both...

Pepper glanced back and mouthed a thank you at Jason, who had returned to his own boyfriend across the other side of the hall.

If only she could explain to Tony that this was exactly why they'd come to this christmas party...

 


	21. 21 - ruined christmas

Tony was seventeen when he stopped celebrating christmas.

~*~*~*~*~

He had packed to go home, a pair of duffel bags waiting in the corner of the dorm, his excitement evident in the fact that he hadn't left his packing until the last minute. Admittedly, he was still nursing a hangover from the night before, a celebration of finals being over and christmas being upon them. Tony might have gotten a little bit overexcited.

He knew his dad was going to be home this christmas. And he'd learnt not to expect much from the man, resentment starting to fester, but Howard normally _tried_ at christmas. Christmas was the one time they ever felt like a proper family.

Then he received the call.

It was Obie, and he rolled his eyes to himself and was only paying half attention. Until he heard the words 'parents' and 'car accident' and 'sorry'.

An icy cold feeling washed over him. “What?”

“They didn't make it, Tony,” Obie said gently. “It was instant, the officials said.”

“But... but...” He shook his head, unable or unwilling to understand. “It's christmas,” he said stupidly. They couldn't be... Not right before christmas. They couldn't be _dead_. They just couldn't.

“I'm sorry, my boy.” Obie sighed sadly. “You'd better come to mine instead of going home...”

 _Home._ The word hit Tony with a pang. Home would never mean quite the same thing again. He didn't hear any more of what Obie said, the phone falling from his hand unheeded as the teenager slid to the floor against the wall. Everything he'd been excited for had been ripped away, his world turned upside down...

When Rhodey found him an hour later, he hadn't moved an inch, simply staring at the wall, lost and disorientated, utterly silent with eyes full of unshed tears.

He barely spoke a word until christmas was over.

~*~*~*~*~

And after that, any thought of _celebrating_ christmas sent an ice cold chill through him. How could he celebrate? He had nothing worth celebrating at christmas, not any more.

~*~*~*~*~

It was a tale he didn't tell to Pepper until they'd been together for years. He'd never intended on telling it to anyone. But Pepper had slowly warmed him up to christmas again, eroding his the cold heartache in much the same way she'd eroded his heart itself.

And he began to be excited for christmas again, because he had Pepper. He never quite managed to reach the same level of excitement and expectation that he'd had that christmas at MIT though. He never trusted christmas not to go wrong again.

~*~*~*~*~

“You never used to celebrate christmas,” Pepper said one year, a question clear in the statement.

“Yeah.” Tony was about to brush it off, change the subject, like he always did, but something stopped him. He took a breath and started talking, hurriedly, wanting to get the words out before he broke.

And he told the tale of that christmas to Pepper, her quiet understanding giving him comfort where nothing else ever had, breaking down his walls even further. She lifted a hand to wipe a few stray tears off his cheeks, and he curled into her and held on as though he would never let go.

~*~*~*~*~

The next day they drove to the cemetery in New York. There was a blanket of day old snow covering everything, a few paths trodden down in amongst the gravestones, icicles hanging from the statues. Bare trees and evergreens cast shadows around the large, ornate headstone that commemorated Howard and Maria Stark.

Tony, clinging to Pepper's hand like a lifeline, laid a bunch of dark red roses on the snow, drawing a shaky breath as he touched the icy marble.

Howard might have not been much of a father, but he had been _his._ And Tony would never stop missing his mom.

But Pepper squeezed his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist. Tony leaned into her warmth, and somehow, with Pepper here, he could finally let go.

~*~*~*~*~

And the next year, with their little baby cradled in his arms, he'd never been more excited about christmas in his life. 


	22. 22 - mommy kissed santa claus

Ellie Stark charged into her brother's room, shaking him awake. “Josh! Josh! Josh!”

Joshua rolled over, rubbing his eyes as he looked at his sister. “What is it?”

“I heard santa! In the living room!” the little girl said excitedly.

Josh sat up with a bang. “Really?”

“Really really.”

“But we don't have a chimney,” Josh objected. “How'd he get in.”

Ellie shrugged, unconcerned. “Santa's magic, silly. He probably magicked a chimney.”

“Oh, right.” Josh clambered out of bed, grabbing his torch from the shelf and tugging Ellie out of the room again. “Shhhh.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Ho. Ho. Ho,” Tony said flatly, although his lips were twitching upwards behind the bushy white beard. “So how do I look?”

Pepper surveyed him critically. “You probably need a bit more padding around the middle.”

“Hey, no way. I'm not even gonna pretend to be fat. Do you know how much effort it takes to look this good? Not all of us are super soldiers or gods. This takes _work._ ”

“I know.” Pepper smiled, standing and sauntering towards Tony. “And I appreciate it.”

Tony smirked slowly. “Well it is solely for your benefit.”

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging the beard down as she leaned in. “Clearly I'm very lucky then,” she murmured, closing the gap between them and kissing him slowly.

~*~*~*~*~

Josh and Ellie crept down the hallway, peering into the room. Santa was stood by the tree, a sack over his shoulder... and mommy was sat on the couch... talking to him. They frowned a little. How come parents got to talk to Santa and they didn't?

But as they watched, mommy stood up and walked towards Santa, put her arms around him, and _kissed_ him!

The children took a step back in shock, and turned to stare at each other in disgust. “Urgh,” Josh whispered. “Santa's old! And mommy's kissing him!”

“What will daddy say?” Ellie whispered back sadly.

Josh frowned. “Maybe it's okay cos it's Santa.”

Ellie shook her head. “They're married! That means you can't kiss _anyone_ else!”

Intent on their whispered argument, the two kids hadn't realised that their parents had seen them. Tony and Pepper exchanged looks, before Tony tugged the beard back up and plodded over to them.

“Children out of bed? Are you sure you're not on the naughty list?”

The kids jumped, staring up at Santa Claus.

Josh narrowed his eyes. “No, but you are,” he said boldly.

Tony smothered his grin. “Oh really, young man? Why is that?”

“Cos you kissed our mommy. Only daddy's allowed to do that,” Ellie piped up. Josh nodded vigorously.

“Oh, well, see, it's a christmas tradition,” Tony made up on the spot. He heard Pepper's smothered laugh behind him, and stuck a finger up behind his back. “Because your mommy forgot to leave out any cookies for me, she had to give me a kiss instead.”

“Ohhh.” Both children stared up at him. “Okay.” Ellie nodded. Joshua looked less convinced, but he didn't argue.

“Have we got presents?” Ellie asked, excitedly.

“You will have, in the morning,” Santa said, with a stern look. “You should be in bed. Only good children get presents. Off you go.”

Josh and Ellie looked at each other, and then within seconds they were scampering back to their bedrooms.

“Jarvis? They in bed?” Tony asked softly a moment later.

“Yes sir.”

Tony smiled and turned back to Pepper. “So where were we?”

Pepper sent him a look. “Sure you don't want a cookie instead, Father Christmas?”

Tony scowled at her. “What else was I supposed to say? It's your fault. This was your idea.”

“It's eighty-eight percent your fault,” Pepper replied smartly, and Tony groaned slightly.

“Seriously? Are you never gonna let that go? And, _how_ , exactly, is it my fault?”

Pepper stepped towards him again, smirking. “Well Mr Stark, if you didn't _work out_ so hard, then maybe I would be able to resist you...”

Tony grinned. “Oh really? I dunno, I think I like having that effect.”

“Of course you do.” Pepper shook her head.

Tony threw the beard and hat away and pulled Pepper into his arms. “I very definitely do...”

 

 

 

 

 


	23. 23 - Teenage AU Christmas

Pepper was halfway through christmas dinner with her parents when the doorbell rang.

It was practically a snow storm outside and Pepper fought to keep the door open. On the doorstep was her shivering, soaking Tony staring at her pitifully.

“Tony!” Pepper tugged him in through the door, slamming it behind them. “What are you doing here?!” she asked as he stood, dripping on the carpet. Her parents had gathered in the doorway to the hall, looking on.

“Um. I had an argument with dad. Kind of stormed out.” Tony swallowed, running a hand through his hair, water and ice going everywhere. He glanced up towards Pepper's parents. “Can I--”

“Of course you can, sweetheart,” Elizabeth said, exchanging a glance with her husband. Neither she nor her husband approved of Tony's father, particularly in the way he treated the teenager.

And anyway, nobody could turn away Tony when he was stood there looking like a drowned puppy.

Tony smiled gratefully, managing to look less miserable, until he shivered violently. Pepper immediately started tugging him upstairs. “Come on, you need to get changed or you'll get pneumonia, or something.” Tony let her shove him into the bathroom, and he stripped his damp clothes off, running a towel through his hair. Pepper stole a t-shirt and pants from her father's closet, and loitered in the doorway as Tony pulled them on.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

“Oh yeah, i'm plenty warm enough now,” Tony said. He looked up with smile but his eyes were still shadowed.

“That's not what I meant,” Pepper said softly. She stepped forward, brushing Tony's still damp hair from his eyes. “What did you argue with your dad about?”

Tony glanced away. “I... Stuff.”

Pepper sighed. Tony never opened up about anything to do with his father. But it was christmas, so she wasn't going to push. Instead she just took his hand and pulled him downstairs to eat dinner.

~*~*~*~*~

Her parents were talking quietly in the kitchen but they looked up with warm smiles as the two teenagers came in. Elizabeth started fussing instantly, making sure Tony was properly dry and warm enough. Tony let her fuss over him, managing a slight smile. Within minutes Nathan had the reheated food on the table, and was piling Tony's plate high with piping hot food.

And with Pepper's hand squeezing his under the table every now and then, and the quiet, comfortable christmas chatter surrounding him, the shadow soon began to recede from his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

The phone rang about an hour after lunch, when Tony was curled up with Pepper on the couch. Nathan got up to answer the phone and returned a moment later. “Tony. It's your mom.”

Tony bit his lip and stood, moving into the kitchen to take the call. Pepper watched him go, frowning. Tony's relationship with his mom was fine, sure – he adored her – but Maria did tend to excuse Howard's actions. And Tony would do anything for his mom, so that normally led to the teen forgiving his father.

He returned twenty minutes later, rubbing his eyes, but looked a bit more cheered up. “Mom said I should probably stay here tonight,” he said, as he dropped down next to Pepper, “but she thinks she's talked him around.”

Pepper's parents didn't say anything, trying to hide their disapproval. But Pepper squeezed his hand, and nodded. “That's good,” she agreed, resting her head on Tony's shoulder. He smiled slightly and allowed himself to enjoy christmas with the Potts family.

~*~*~*~*~

Tony stared up at Pepper from where he was camped out on her bedroom floor.

As fond as her parents may be of Tony, they weren't about to knowingly let him sleep in the same bed as their teenage daughter.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“What for?” Pepper asked, peering over at him, bemused.

“Christmas,” Tony said, with an almost sheepish expression.

For a moment, Pepper just blinked at him, and then she got almost angry at Howard Stark, because Tony shouldn't have to _thank_ her for _christmas._ “Of course,” she said softly, hanging over the side of the bed to smile at him.

Tony caught her hand. “I love you, Pep.”

Pepper smiled at him gently. “I know, idiot. Why else would you walk a mile and a half in a snowstorm to come over here?”

Tony grinned. “Uh. Yeah.”

“Maybe you should wear a coat next time,” she suggested, scooting across the bed to kiss him. “I love you too.”

 

 


	24. 24 - christmas parallels

_Christmas Day, 1974_

Tony was curled up on the couch, a blanket half draped over him, fast asleep. A banner made from two large pieces of paper stuck together precisely, with far more sketchy handwriting spelling out 'welcome home daddy', was pinned to the wall in a rather skew fashion above his head. The envelope clutched tight in his hand read 'Daddy' in the same messy writing.

It was eleven thirty in the evening. Maria had given up and gone to bed an hour ago, but Tony had insisted on waiting up for Howard. After all, his daddy had promised that he would be home for christmas.

Howard stood in the doorway, running a hand through his hair as he watched his sleeping son. It was an adorable sight, and even the non-sentimental older Stark was tempted to find a camera and snap a picture.

He extracted the envelope from Tony's fist, sliding the bent card out, revealing a brightly coloured christmas card, with Merry Christmas written in binary on the inside. Howard couldn't help but smile, tucking the card in his inside jacket pocket. Tony stirred slightly, tugging on the blanket and curling his now empty hand in close to his chest.

Feeling a pang of guilt, Howard lifted the boy into his arms. His eyes took in the childish decorations and efforts scattered across the room, and that just made him feel worse. He'd promised the boy he would be home for christmas day. Except it wasn't really his fault he'd been held up... He had _tried_ and that was what counted, right? That had to be enough.

Tony shifted in his arms, snuggling into his daddy's chest, still fast asleep. Howard carried him upstairs and laid the small boy in his bed, tucking the covers up around him. He ran a hand through the dark locks tumbling over Tony's head, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Merry Christmas, Tony,” he murmured, and padded from the room. Tony rolled over, still fast asleep. 

Howard was gone again by the next morning, and Tony woke up, believing that the sacred promise of his father had been broken, without even an apology. Christmas wasn't quite christmas that year.

~*~*~*~*~

_Christmas Day, 2013_

Tony was sprawled out on the couch, amongst a pile of christmas paper and decorations and candy. The tablet in his hand was still bright, and Pepper could tell he'd fallen asleep where he was sat. A movie queue was listed on the tablet – a list of all Pepper's favourite christmas movies.

He had been waiting for her.

Pepper stepped across the room, prying the tablet from Tony's tight grip. He stirred, mumbling something intelligible, but didn't wake, and she could see the dark circles under her boyfriend's eyes. She'd only been gone a week to Japan on business, but clearly Tony had barely slept during that time. She couldn't know yet how intentional that was.

Perching on the edge of the couch next to him, Pepper ran her fingers through his hair softly. “Tony, honey? Wake up.”

It took a moment for the engineer to open his eyes, blinking drowsily at Pepper. “Huh?”

Pepper leaned down to brush a kiss across his cheek. “Sorry I'm late,” she said quietly. After all, she'd left him alone at christmas, just waiting for her to come home, which she hated to do.

It took Tony a moment to really wake up properly and work out that his girlfriend really was sat in front of him and it wasn't just a dream. “Pepper?!” He pushed himself up onto an elbow, smiling sleepily at her. “You're home.”

Pepper smiled back. “I promised, didn't I?”

Tony's smile turned crooked, but he leaned close to kiss her softly. “Merry Christmas,” he murmured, laying his head in her lap. He yawned as Pepper pressed play on the movie queue, and she stroked her fingers through his hair. “Sleep, Tony,” she said, a hint of steel in her voice.

Tony mumbled something and snuggled closer to her. “Only christmas present I need,” he said, a bit more clearly, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Pepper smiled to herself. It might not be much of a christmas, but it was good enough for her.

 


	25. 25 - christmas wedding

Christmas music was playing softly through the hall where a small, select number of friends and loved ones were gathered, waiting. The hall and the décor and the reception and the honeymoon were all extravagant and very Tony-ish, but with a flair of style that was all Pepper. But the guests were strictly limited and the security was high and _nothing_ was going to ruin their day.

Tony was stood at one end of the aisle, with a fitted white suit and red tie, tugged askew by his fidgeting. Rhodey was beside him, a hand on Tony's shoulder while he grinned like a loon – because he'd been waiting for this moment for well over a decade. Rhodey had seen this coming for _years_ before they'd actually gotten themselves together and admitted their feeling.

And yes, it was christmas day. Because Tony hadn't been particularly fond of christmas for years, so Pepper had decided it was time to create some new, good memories of the day, and give him a reason to celebrate it.

And their life and relationship was so unpredictable and crazy, that a few cliches like a christmas wedding managed to feel grounding.

The christmas music changed to a wedding march and Tony looked up as Pepper appeared. Her dress was a stunning white and her hair flowed freely and Tony was breathless for a moment.

And Pepper looked at Tony and saw the devotion and awe in his eyes, and her heart swelled to think that she was the one to put that look on his face. And his smile was soft and brilliant and Pepper couldn't think of a moment when she'd loved this man more.

She smiled as she came to a halt next to him, and reached up to straighten his tie. Tony swallowed audibly as she brushed her hands down his arms and took his hands in hers.

Their vows were short and simple, because nothing more needed saying between them. They knew all there was to know, and their love was a tangible entity in the room with no words necessary to proclaim its presence.

And Tony clutched at Pepper's hands and kissed her so sweetly and Pepper could do nothing but fall more hopelessly in love with this man.

~*~*~*~*~

And the party was bright and colourful and happy, a mix of christmas cheer and wedding delirium. And Tony and Pepper stood swaying on the dance floor to _White Christmas_ , foreheads touching as they gazed into each other's eyes.

They were silent, completely content, and it was clear to any observer that neither had ever been happier.

~*~*~*~*~

“I'm not so sure this is going to improve christmas for me in the future Pep,” Tony murmured late that night, as they lay curled in each other's arms.

Pepper looked up at him, frowning, unsure whether to feel hurt or disheartened by that. But Tony was still smiling softly. “No christmas is ever going to beat this one,” he explained, eyes alight with adoration as he watched her, his fingers playing with her hair absently.

Pepper swallowed and smiled, blinking back tears. She leaned in to kiss him softly. “Merry Christmas, Tony.”

“Merry Christmas, Mrs Stark,” he whispered back, and they both smiled.

 

 


End file.
